For protection of the surface of transparent plastic films and optical lenses, recently, there has been a need for coating materials having excellent curability and capable of forming cured films having transparency and excellent scratch resistance. Such materials that have been known include, for example, those obtained by adding a silicone compound or a fluorine compound to a resin composition curable by ultraviolet light or the like (for example, see Patent Literatures 1 and 2).